


ギャンブル

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 跨越時間的搬運而已早年擺爛作品 其實不建議點看觀看
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 2





	ギャンブル

**Author's Note:**

> 愛人即賭，如若有你在，我從不介意輸贏

動じ過ぎた もう疲れた 愛すべき人は何処に居ましょう  
歸處何處 擺蕩太過 筋疲力竭

「我喜歡你。」  
瞳孔微微放大，心臟被重擊後短暫的麻痹感湧向身體各處，像不可遏制的潮，  
橫山裕機械的轉過頭。  
是個水汽氤氳的傍晚，霧靄像破舊城堡積塵已久的玻璃鐘罩，籠住了一整幅灰頹的天空。拜這朦朧的夜色，他什麼都看不到，  
或者其實是他的眼睛早就被覆蓋上了什麼，喪失了感官能力。  
也許是那個玻璃鐘罩吧，或者是村上信五手中的白煙。  
身邊的人毫不在意他的沈默，也似乎沒有看他。  
「我也很想說是騙你的，然後指著你的臉嘲諷的大笑，但是怎麼樣都是十幾年的暗戀，我不想就這樣虧待了。」  
靜謐的夏夜裡，沒有蟬鳴，只有村上信五唇齒之間小小的氣音。  
事情似乎被按下了快播鍵，明明一字一句都清清楚楚的被聽到了，可是大腦卻根本無法理解，  
橫山裕楞楞地看著他。  
村上抱著遺憾的語氣抬頭看了看一片穹窿，  
「真遺憾，今天沒有月亮。要不然，我也可以用一句月色真美當作開頭了。」  
「不過，不論我用什麼當作開篇，阿橫也不會太在意的吧。」他輕輕的笑了笑，「不論是開篇還是我。」  
空氣突然間變得濃稠有質感，擠壓著他連聲帶振動都顯得有些困難，  
橫山裕不知道要說什麼，也不知道該如何做，甚至連該表現開心和疑惑都無法思考，只能吶吶的叫著他的名字。  
「ヒナ...」  
所幸村上信五是真的很懂他，又真的很好心，沒有讓這段空白太過難耐。他很快重新開了口。  
「阿橫不用太有負擔。」他轉過身看著他，「原本就決定好的，告訴你之後，我就死心。」  
橫山看著他的眼睛，那雙他喜歡的圓潤下垂的眼睛里，黑漆漆的，什麼都沒有。  
他眨眨眼，什麼都沒有。  
「這十年間我一直在掙扎，到現在才終於想到要放下了」原本應該苦澀的聲線現在聽起來卻根本沒什麼起伏，「暗戀真的是一件很耗神的事情了吧。」  
還是那麼清澈的眼神，只不過沒有什麼開心，也沒有什麼難過，甚至一點波動也沒有，不拖泥帶水的乾淨，  
「我會料理好自己的心情的，也不會耽誤工作。」  
連工作都考慮周全。  
「以後我們還是好的...工作夥伴，橫山さん。」  
村上信五甚至拍了拍他的肩，又很快的收回手，  
他想要表現出點什麼，可是因為受不了這種像是陳述一種理所應當一樣的語氣，橫山只是微微皺起了眉，  
「如果影響到你的心情了，我很抱歉。」  
大概是注意到他自己也不好具名的情緒，村上信五瞭然的朝他笑笑，擺了擺手，  
「我還要去文化放送。」  
語氣肢體間充斥著恰到好處的距離感。  
橫山裕剎那間突然呼吸不穩。

愛してたよ 灰になれば皆喜びましょう   
我心曾悅你 全部灰飛湮滅是不是才皆大歡喜 

「你為什麼不難過呢？  
為什麼，在被拒絕之後，還可以這麼開心。」  
從那天之後橫山裕開始有意無意的躲避村上信五。  
錯開可以錯開的一切時間，頂替可以頂替的一切行程，  
說他懦弱也好，說他彆扭也好，即使怎樣說他都好，不想看到ヒナ這個想法一直持續在腦海裡。  
其實也不是不想看到ヒナ吧，大概是害怕，  
害怕自己會處理不好看到他時候的表情，更害怕又看到他那天的表情，  
那個坦然的像一切已經結束的臉。  
在拼命躲開他的時間里，村上信五的名字連同他的記憶卻一直盤踞在橫山裕腦海之中。  
想他們曾經真真假假的親吻，擁抱，偶爾對視之後的赧然一笑，  
想他看到他的時候害羞的通紅的臉和震耳欲聾的心跳聲，  
想他在節目里對他乾脆的說著喜歡，鏡頭的背後卻是他有點難過的神情，  
想他無數次被他拒絕之後，ヒナ那雙好看的瞳孔深處，他讀不懂的那些明顯沒落下去的部分，  
想他被他送了情人姜餅人之後呆呆的站在原地耳尖紅紅眼睛亮亮的可愛表情，  
想他，想他，想他，  
明明親吻他的時候是害羞且悸動的，明明擁抱他的時候連呼吸都帶著過震的心跳聲，  
明明，  
明明...  
為什麼，沒有察覺到，就過早彆扭的轉過了頭呢？  
橫山裕忽然覺得，在他們相伴而行的這些時光里，他錯過了很多寶貴的東西。  
那，如果他現在稍微有點後悔了，還可以把它們撿回來嗎  
自己的運氣似乎的確是不太好，一開始就比其他人失去了更多的東西，  
可是好運壞運都是命運，還能接受就苟活，堅持不下去了就快點死掉  
那，能輕鬆的說出放棄兩個字的ヒナ，是不是，心中的某個部分已經死掉了呢  
比如說，寫著橫山侯隆這個名字的那份愛情。  
他看著坐在沙發上跟嘉賓把手言歡的村上信五，即使是察覺到了他筆直的視線，也僅僅只是還給他一個疑惑的笑容。  
他真的不知道。

綜藝節目之所以叫綜藝節目，  
他看著村上一點一點的走近他，帶著這二十年他熟稔於心的笑意，眉眼彎彎的盯著他瞧。  
「阿橫也真是的，什麼時候能跟我吃頓飯呢。」  
就是比其他電視節目多了點不可預見性。  
恰到好處的嘴角，眼角下垂的溫柔，嘶啞中拖著一點點撒嬌的尾音，還有那句阿橫。  
就算是服務精神也不用把自己武裝到這幅地步吧，ヒナ。  
無視周圍人是否起哄，攝像機是否全方位的架好，難得的鼓起勇氣想看看他，  
好好看看他的眼睛。  
想知道他是否真的坦然自若，該放下就放下，說離開就離開，  
想知道當這個人的瞳孔反射出橫山裕的時候，他會是什麼心情。  
我曾忽視的那些虹膜深處的光彩，還會再回來嗎，  
他會因為我而泛起漣漪嗎，  
哪怕一點也好，  
讓我看到你的一點點不自然和刻意也好，  
甚至慌亂和厭惡都好，  
我就不會這樣在意你。  
ヒナ，  
自顧自說喜歡的是你，自顧自要放棄的也是你，  
可是為什麼反而是我這麼難過。

帶著所有的熱切和疑問鼓足勇氣看過去，  
然而只等到了他大笑著轉過身，徒留給他一個背影。  
橫山裕突然就明白了無數次被自己扔在身後的他的心情。

「我曾經喜歡過你」  
可是該死的我才不要聽什麼曾經。

此の勝負に負けたら 生キテユク資格モ無イ  
敗了這場輸贏 似乎再沒資格活下去

「橫山さん是跟信ちゃん吵架了嗎。」在休息的間隙大倉悄悄的湊過來。  
「嗯？」因為實在不知道怎麼回應，所以只好裝個傻。  
「這幾天的ヨコさん太反常了，其實大家都在猜，只不過我猜拳輸了，才過來問你。」  
忍著打他腦袋的衝動，橫山裕把臉轉到了一邊。  
「不過呢，其實我還是有別的原因的。」不理會橫山的冷淡，大倉自顧自地坐了下來。  
「不知道你看沒看過《飄》。」  
姑且是得到了肯定的回應，大倉悄悄的松了口氣，把書本攤開來擺在掌心。  
思嘉，我從來不是那樣的人，不能耐心地拾起一片碎片，把它們湊合在一起，然後對自己說這個修補好了的東西跟新的完全一樣。一樣東西破碎了就是破碎了——我寧願記住它最好時的模樣，而不想把它修補好。然後終生看著那些碎了的地方。也許，假如我還年輕一點——可是我已經這麼大年紀了，不能相信那種純屬感情的說法，說是一切可以從頭開始。

他暗暗吸了一口氣，然後輕鬆而溫柔地說：「親愛的，我一切都不管了。」  
「也不知道橫山くん對這段有沒有印象，」大倉指著上面的一段，看著自己的指尖。  
「我也好，其他人也好，其實一直以為你和信ちゃん真的會在一起。即使不是現在，將來也會在一起。」  
末子感慨一樣的語氣在氣氛中散漫開，又像是察覺到時機並不是太好一樣，急急轉了話題。  
「雖然現在說這個很奇怪，可是你知道嗎，每個人心中，其實都住著兔子。」  
也不太管橫山投來的疑惑的視線，也沒什麼想解釋的慾望，他靠在沙發上慢慢的開口，  
「心裡的兔子如果受傷了，其實是可以痊癒的，可是啊。」他抬起頭看著一動不動沈默的聽他說話的橫山裕，鏡片反光後也看不清楚他的表情。「可是呢，如果他被摔得血肉模糊，即使再努力把它們拼湊在一起，也再也不會是原來那只兔子了。」  
他看著他輕輕的斂了眉，「如果那只兔子看起來已經傷的很嚴重了呢？」  
像是等來了期待已久的問題一樣，  
「那麼，為什麼，不自己親口去問一問呢？」  
「很多事情不親自看著他的眼睛，面對面的問出口，是得不到答案的啊。」  
「橫山さん，你已經讓他等了這樣長的時間，還要讓他再等下去嗎。」  
「久病未治的兔子，是真的會搶救無效死亡的哦。」  
「你我其實都知道，信ちゃん不會是白瑞德，那麼，就不要讓他變成捧著死掉的兔子面無表情的白瑞德了吧。」  
「既然喜歡他，為什麼不告訴他呢？」  
看著已經有點動搖的橫山，大倉換了另外一種不咸不淡的語氣，  
「信ちゃん前幾天喝酒的時候，突然就說要開始新生活了。可是他那個馬上要哭的臉，怎麼看都沒什麼說服力。」  
「可是呢，今天他一反常態笑眯眯的跟我說要去和一個很可愛的女孩子吃飯，我就想啊，大概，心裡的兔子已經難過的要死掉了。」  
「你知道嗎，當悲傷達到頂點的時候，人反而不會哭哦。」  
橫山裕一言不發的低著頭，似乎什麼都沒想  
可是他自己清楚，一閉上眼，略過的全都是村上信五的臉，  
開心的，吃驚的，嫌棄的，生氣的，不安的，惶恐的，難過的，  
最後定格到那個晚上，  
【我喜歡過你】  
【你不要有負擔】  
【我會馬上就死心】  
【他肯定不在意我】  
【要開始新生活】  
【和可愛的女生吃飯】  
【每個人心裡都住著兔子】  
【心裡的兔子難過的要死掉了】  
【阿橫......】  
有什麼愈發控制不住了

飼い馴らされた貓の眼で 鳴いてみようか  
要我用貓被馴服後的眼神，喵一聲給你聽嗎

「你真的跟女生去吃飯？」橫山裕神色晦暗的堵住出現在樓梯間的人。  
「嗯？」濕漉漉的明顯被嚇了一跳的小動物眼神。  
注意到自己情急之下還拽住了他的手腕，橫山馬上松開了手。  
村上忽然就苦笑了一下，垂下了頭盯著被攥紅的地方看，  
「太好了」頭低低的開了口，「還以為被橫山さん討厭了，看來現在話還是願意跟我說的。」  
知道前段時間自己的小動作還是被他察覺了，橫山裕尷尬的低了低頭。  
「如果真的不知道怎麼面對我的話，可以跟我說的呀，」不常見的顧左右而言他，毛茸茸的棕發在橫山眼睛底下晃來晃去，「日程什麼的也會配合你調整的，啊，那個雜誌，要不然讓すばる去也可以的。」  
為什麼現在覺得我們兩個性格互換了呢，忍著心臟微微的疼痛和想要掐死眼前這個人的衝動，橫山裕一把把人架了起來。  
「橫山さん？」  
被迫抬起頭之後撞進了一個細長的眼睛里，看著淺色瞳孔裡面滿滿的都是自己的倒影，村上信五開始有些慌亂。  
只不過那雙好看的眼睛里浮起來的什麼又很快沈澱下去，  
「沒關係的。」他輕輕的說，「如果是緋聞的話，不會被週刊拍到的，不會影響團。橫山さん不用擔心。」  
他向後退了幾步，離開了橫山裕的手。  
「如果沒什麼事情的話，你也知道我還有事情，就先離開了哦。」  
去他的工作，橫山想，  
去他的橫山さん，去他的緋聞。  
【不做些什麼的話、信ちゃん大概真的會愈走越遠吧】  
【橫山くん你真的什麼感受都沒有嗎】大倉的話還清晰的在耳邊回響。  
橫山裕深吸了一口氣，  
「ヒナ。」

不是裝模作樣的村上さん，也不是簡單粗暴的你，ヒナ，他還叫他ヒナ。  
村上信五停在原地，用力握了握輕輕顫抖的手，沒有回頭，不敢回頭，他該用什麼表情才能不暴露出來快要流淚的衝動。  
所幸橫山裕很溫柔，不等他做些什麼，就已經開了口。  
「你真的，在面對我的時候，心裡不會難過了嗎。」  
不等他回頭，也不等他說點什麼，像是怕自己馬上會反悔一樣，橫山繼續說，  
「不管你難不難過，也不知道你還在不在乎，可是我明白我很難過。」話里有著隱隱的顫抖，村上信五以為自己聽錯了，這樣的橫山裕，這樣直白的橫山裕，這麼會正經向他說著什麼的橫山裕，是和多少年前的久違了呢？  
「一想到如果ヒナ真的放下了的話，如果你真的可以毫無顧忌的面對我了的話，」村上感到有只手慢慢的搭上了自己的肩，背後傳來熟悉的味道，是橫山慣常用的香水，「這裡真的會疼。」感覺自己被熱源靠近，過快跳動著的脈搏通過胸腔的震動傳遞到了自己的後背，然後，就像被傳染一樣，他的心臟，也開始快速跳動起來。  
「阿橫...」他附上他的手，微微摩挲著。  
不明白這是開心還是拒絕，橫山裕把人摟的更緊了，小心翼翼的貼著他的側臉，  
「我知道我很過分，也知道這種控訴蠻不講理，之前沒有察覺你的心情，現在還要理直氣壯的來強求你...但是ヒナ也很過分，自顧自的講完又自顧自的做結論。不，我不是想說這個...」先前還有點沈悶的聲音現在因為懊惱著說錯話尾音泛著清甜，  
這麼慌張的橫山裕，因為我而這麼慌張的橫山裕。村上輕輕的笑了笑，眼角似乎有了點可疑的水光  
「所以ヒナ心裡的兔子還好好的沒有碎掉嗎？」  
皺著眉頭聽著橫山沒頭沒腦的問句，內心即使吐槽著他是ヤス嗎也還是輕輕抽了抽鼻子溫柔的輕聲回答他，  
「不管是兔子也好還是其他東西也好，我的心還完好無缺的在跳動著哦。」  
幾乎是在這句話說完的同時，背後傳來一陣長長的嘆氣，過多的重量都壓在了自己身上，可是村上先生嘴角的弧度變得更大了，眼淚也抑制不住的要跑出來。  
「既然都已經很失禮的闖進別人的世界里來了，就好好的給我負起責任啊...」委屈的聲音悶悶的從耳側傳來，村上信五已經可以想象到身後的大孩子是怎麼鼓著臉憋著嘴，  
能讓這麼容易害羞的人說出這樣一番話來，那大概他是真的，真的很在意我吧，鼻尖沒出息的酸楚起來，眼眶充斥著飽脹感，眼前的一切開始不清明。  
「ヒナ...」沒有回音  
「ヒナ...回答我啊。」感覺自己被抱的更緊了，「就算是小千，聽到話之後也會回應一聲喵啊。」  
「那...喵？」真的等來了一聲有點哽咽的喵  
被裝傻成功惹生氣了的橫山先生一個使勁把懷裡的小惡魔翻了過來，然後還什麼都沒來得及發作，就被淚流滿面的小惡魔結結實實的送上了一個吻。

真実がない もう歩けない   
沒有真實 再也走不下去

「乾嘛擅自親上來」橫山·動不動就臉紅·裕皺著眉凶巴巴的掐著懷裡人的臉頰，在看清兩道淚痕之後心疼的擦著眼淚，「怎麼這樣就哭了。」  
「因為你喜歡我。」墜著水光的亮晶晶的瞳孔像是萃取了漫天的星辰，橫山被這雙可愛的大眼睛盯的咽了一口口水，同時也逼回了那一點點鼻酸，  
他決定要拿回主導權，  
所以他捂住那雙能弄亂自己心情的眼睛，捏住他的下巴，偏頭親了上去。  
「好きだよ。」  
「阿橫你說什麼。」被捂住眼睛也不老實，睫毛在他手心不安分的蹭動，癢癢麻麻的觸到沿著手腕延續到心臟的邊邊角角。  
「閉嘴好好讓我親。」  
「語氣好像すばる....唔...舌頭...別...伸...唔啊。」

被桎梏在橫山後背的手中緊握的手機屏幕被按了幾下之後重歸了黑暗，  
村上信五眯著眼睛看著一個新的聊天界面一閃而過。  
橫雛推進協會（4）  
計畫通り  
然後又被橫山先生以不專心為名按回了一個綿長黏膩的親吻之中。

愛是輸，哭是輸，贏也是輸；愛人是地獄，被愛也是地獄  
孤注一擲怕什麼，我只是怕賭輸我的一生。

後記：  
「すばる我真的要按照這上面寫的來嗎，好羞恥。」  
「你閉嘴好好按照這上面的做。我才不要一天到晚的看你這張暗戀成便秘的臉。」  
pia  
「你打我我就不幫你了。」  
「哼」

「すばるくん...我們為什麼要在這偷窺啊。」  
「這叫深入敵情你懂不懂。」  
「嘖，看橫山くん生氣的下巴都突出來了好爽。他為什麼就意識不到自己喜歡ヒナちゃん啊。」  
「一個傻一個呆的怎麼指望他們自己開竅，攤上這兩個人我真倒霉。」  
「すばるくん你其實是把他們兩個當作很重要的人了吧。」  
「閉嘴。」  
「嗚啊好疼TAT。」

「ヒナ你是要跟誰吃飯啊。」  
「你現在才想起來問我這個？」  
「反正今晚你肯定去不成了除非你把我帶過去。」  
「阿橫你如果會臉紅的話就不要說。」  
「快點啦。」  
「マル的妹妹。」  
......  
「村上信五你今天真的不要想睡了。」


End file.
